Another Twilight version of 'Beauty and the Beast'
by gabity.94
Summary: Rosalie's every high school boy's dream and Emmett's every high school girl's nightmare. What will happen if during a snow storm those 2 get stuck in a mountain hut? Will Rose see the kindness Emmett has or will she avoid him as she has always done? AH AU


Another Twilight version of Beauty and the beast

_**Note: **__Hello persons, as my English teacher would say. I was reading my stories and I found out that I don't have a RosexEm story. So I just sat on my toilet, that's my idea place, and I got the story in my head. So I wrote it on paper and then typed it. I hope you guys like it :) And of course all of the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, stuff, stuff_

Once upon a time in a faraway forest there was a little town that went by the name of Forks. In this little town there was only one high school and there ruled the prom queen Rosalie Hale. All men bowed to her feet and complied her wishes. But neither of them was worthy of becoming her king. She looked down on all nerds and she only talked to 4 people. They were called the royal court. The royal court consisted of Isabella Marie Swan, Edward Anthony Masen, Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock.

In this very same school there was a feared beast known to all by the name of Emmett McCarty. He was never talked to and he avoided talking to people. As his body was covered in hair and he didn't shave his beard, he was often called bear.

The complete opposite of this feared beast was Royce King. He was the most famous amongst the male students of Forks High and occasionally Queen Rose would turn her head to greet him.

As the introductions end, the story begins.

One Merry Christmas, the students of Forks High went on a ski trip in Europe, Switzerland. They were all having a great time but one day *dramatic pause* a storm hit the village they were staying in. Queen Rose was stuck on the top of a ski slope. She tried walking down but she got lost. On the way down she found a hut with a smoking chimney. She was so cold that she opened the door without knocking and fell on the floor unconscious.

When she opened her eyes she found herself in a warm bed with two blankets on top of her. She looked around and saw a big man's back next to the fireplace.

'' Excuse me sir, where am I? ''

'' You Rosalie Hale are in my property and I could sue you. '' the man turned around and Rose gasped. It was no other but Emmett McCarty himself.

'' I… I… I… '' She stammered '' Are you so mean to bully a cold person? ''

'' You're not cold anymore. The fire and the blankets warmed you up. ''

'' Thank you for that by the way ''

'' You're very welcome '' he smiled under his beard so she didn't see it. '' Do you need anything else? ''

'' I could use a glass of water; my throat is a little dry. ''

'' Walter! Bring some water! '' he yelled

'' I'm sure you were heard all the way down to the hotel. ''

'' Do you even know where you are? ''

'' In your hut? And you're not going to sue me, are you? ''

'' Of course not, I was joking. And yes you're in my hut but where is my hut? ''

'' In Switzerland? ''

'' Seriously don't make a fool out of yourself when you don't know the answer. When you do that I get the urge to tell jokes about blondes. '' She stood up and smacked him with all that she got. And it hurt. A lot. She couldn't feel her hand for the next couple of minutes. '' Let me see that. You should be careful, you know pretty girls like you get hurt easily. ''

'' I'm not fragile. I can do what I want whenever I want, without hurting myself, hmph! ''

'' So young, yet so naïve ''

'' Sir, the water '' a butler came in

'' Thank you Walter. Here you go Rosie '' he handed her the glass

'' My name is Rosalie. ''

'' Yeah but that sounds stuck up ''

'' And Emmett doesn't? ''

'' It does, that's why I like being called Em. '' He winked and she giggled.

'' You have blue eyes. ''

'' Very observant Mrs. Obvious, I also have brown hair. ''

'' Yeah and because of that very same brown hair I haven't seen your eyes until now. They're hypnotizing, ugh I mean beautiful. '' she blushed

'' Thank you Rosalie. Yours are hypnotizing as well. Sometimes I get lost in there. When that happens I shake my head so my hair falls in front of my eyes and I can't see anymore. '' they both laughed '' Aren't you thirsty anymore? ''

'' Ah, thank you '' she drunk from the glass he gave her.

'' You're welcome. ''

'' Why aren't you at the hotel? ''

'' I… don't like being in crowded places. ''

'' Since when do you have this hut? It's very cozy. ''

'' I've had it for a while. Anyway, there's a phone here somewhere but I think that the wind is breaking up the connections. Our cellphones are out of range but the good news is that the Internet connection is awesome. You can mail a teacher with my laptop to tell them where you are. ''

'' Once again I have to say thank you. ''

'' Yeah, well it's nothing. I'll go see what's Walter up to. ''

As Rose was left alone in the room she wrote a quick note to her friend Bella and looked around. At first sight the room looked simple, but Rosalie Hale knew sophisticated and expensive when she saw it. And this room was furnished with expensive, well polished wood furniture. She walked out of the room she was settled in and walked in a small hall with many paintings. She looked around untill she saw another door leading to another small hall. In there, there was a big portrait of a handsome man with mesmerizing blue eyes. The man looked like a god. The portrait itself was cut in the middle, diagonally. She stared at the portrait and walked forward. There was a door with a broken handle. It opened even without touching. Rose entered in a cold, dark room

'' GET OUT OF HERE! '' Emmett yelled. Rosalie jumped, scared by the sudden rudeness and ran back to the room she was given. She locked the door and curled in a ball in her bed. It was the first time in her life that she was so scared. It was also the first time in her life she cried so much.

'' Miss, the dinner is ready. Would you like to eat in your room? ''

'' Yes please '' she sobbed. She unlocked the door and the butler brought in a steaming soup and a hot cup of tea. '' Thank you ''

'' You're welcome, Madame. Please don't be scared by the master, he… ''

'' WALTER, I NEED YOU! _NOW!_ ''

'' Excuse me miss, when you're done, leave the tablet on the table. '' That said the butler left and returned a couple of minutes later '' Miss, the master would like to have dinner with you. He said you could use the clothes in the cupboard. Dinner will be served in half an hour. '' he took away the tablet with the untouched soup and left. Rose changed her clothes, washed her face and put on some make up. After that she stomped in the kitchen.

'' Dinner is served Madame; the master will be here shortly. ''

'' Thank you Walter, you may go now. '' Emmett came in, all dressed up. His hair and beard tied up so his face was almost visible.

'' Um… I came in here to say that I want my soup back. I'm not having dinner with you. ''

'' Yet, you spent half an hour in the bathroom putting on makeup. ''

'' I did it so I look good when I break off this date. ''

'' Who said it was a date? ''

'' Huh? ''

'' It's an apology. I shouldn't have yelled at you. ''

'' Oh well, then apology accepted. ''

'' Good, then sit down. '' He pulled her chair.

'' *sigh* Fine '' she sat down at her offered chair

'' You see in this hut there are 3 simple rules. 1) Don't enter the small hall 2) don't open the broken door 3) don't enter the small dark room. Do you think you can follow those rules? ''

'' I think I can. Can I ask why? ''

'' No ''

'' Why? ''

'' Because ''

'' You're acting like a kid now. ''

'' So? ''

'' Isn't it stupid? ''

'' Nope, you can have a lollypop if you'd like '' she saw something white under his beard.

'' Are you perhaps grinning? ''

'' Yup ''

'' You're nothing like what people say you are. ''

'' Don't trust gossip, I don't eat babies. ''

Rose's angelic laughter rang through the small hut. After the dinner she went to sleep. Emmett stayed in the living room, staring at the fire place for hours. When the wind stopped and the storm ended he went to bed as well.

The following morning Rosalie awoke as a ray of light hit her face. She stood up, stretched her arms and opened the small window.

'' Madame, I came in to wake you up but it seems like you've done my job. The master said he will drive you to the hotel with his snow jet in an hour. Breakfast is served in the kitchen.

'' Thank you Walter ''

'' It's been a pleasure having you here. '' the butler bowed and left. When Rose ate and was dressed she went out and saw Emmett waiting in his snow jet.

'' Nice ride ''

'' Glad you like it. You know, in the mountain there is no such thing as speed limits. ''

'' You drive in the speed limits when you're in the streets? ''

'' Almost never. Hop on! '' she sat behind the tall man and hugged his waist. She felt an electricity spark going through body when she touched him. She liked that and hugged him tighter. '' Hold on! We're going baby! Who hoo!!!! '' when they reached the village, he stopped at the lift and Rose stood up. '' You can make it from here without getting lost right? ''

'' I might be blond but I'm not dumb. ''

'' Are you sure? '' she smacked him again but this time jokingly.

'' Won't you come? ''

'' Where? ''

'' On the ski trip ''

'' No ''

'' Why? ''

'' Because ''

'' Déjà vu ''

'' Yeah ''

'' Well, thank you for everything ''

'' It's ok. Bye bye Rosie ''

'' Bye '' she whispered as she watched him get further away

'' ROSE! Are you alright? We were so worried! ''

'' It's ok Al, I'm all right. ''

'' I told you we shouldn't judge Emmett by his looks. He was nice, wasn't he? ''

'' Really nice '' she smiled with a dreamy look on her face

'' Oooooh I think you're falling for him ''

'' Well… yeah I think I am… ''

'' Really? ''

'' Yeah ''

'' For Emmett? ''

'' I think so. ''

'' Emmett McCarty? ''

'' How many more Emmetts do you know Alice? ''

'' Just making sure. Tell us everything! ''

'' Well, he's sweet, sophisticated, he's somewhat handsome when he ties his hair and beard. And his eyes, they're mesmerizing. Whenever he's around my heart beats faster and I keep stuttering. ''

'' Rose, you're not falling for him, you're already in love! '' Bella hugged Rose and Alice joined them. Then they started jumping in happiness. What they didn't know was that a certain Royce King was listening to their conversation. What they certainly didn't know was what was going on in his head.

'' Why don't you go back to the hut? Give him a gift, something as a token of gratitude. '' Bella suggested

'' Yeah, thanks Bells, that's a great idea! ''

Rose rented a snow jet and drove deep in the forest. She found the hut and stopped. She knocked on the door but nobody answered. She started to walk away but then the door opened. Rose hesitated for a while but then she quietly entered the hut. She walked straight to the small hall, through the broken door in the dark room. She put the nicely wrapped present on the desk and turned to leave. But then she stopped. She saw a big framed picture of herself. The picture seemed like it was staring right through her soul. Rose blinked. The picture blinked. O.O WTH? Pictures aren't supposed to blink.

'' WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? '' Rose saw a very angry looking Emmett '' AFTER I TOLD YOU SPECIFICALLY NOT TO ENTER THIS ROOM, YOU GO AHEAD AND ENTER! GET OUT! AND NEVER COME BACK! EVER! '' he tore down the already broken door. Rose absolutely petrified ran to her snow jet and drove away as fast as she could. When she went back in her hotel room she burst into tears. She didn't hear the door open.

'' C'mon Rose, let's take a walk. You'll feel better. '' Royce said and pulled her. She stumbled on the night stand and walked with the King. She didn't even try to stop crying. Screw pride! She didn't give a damn anymore.

He took her in the forest and they walked and walked and walked until she couldn't walk anymore. Rose sat down and kept on crying.

'' What's so good about him? ''

'' Huh? ''

'' Tell me Rose, what does he have that I don't? ''

'' He's sweet, gentle, has amazing eyes. ''

'' So do I ''

'' His are mesmerizing ''

'' Don't screw with me woman! '' He yelled, but not as loud as Emmett did. '' You're mine and he can't touch you. I'm forbidding you to speak to him! '' this made Rosalie stop crying. She stood up, wiped her tears and said

'' You can't tell me what to do. I'm not dating you so I can do whatever I wand and I can talk to whomever I feel necessary to talk to. '' That said she tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm and slammed her onto a tree. Then he started kissing her violently.

'' No! Stop! Let go of me! '' she yelled as loud as she could after biting his tongue.

'' Nobody can hear you Rose darling. We're all alone. ''

'' No, let go! '' SMACK. Emmett hit the King

'' Oh, so the bear arrives to the rescue. Bring it on big boy! '' Royce said after he stood up. Emmett smiled slyly but nobody saw because of his beard. Royce tried to swing but Emmett dodged and blew a hit in his stomach. Royce gasped for air and stood up again.

'' You're like a cockroach. You don't know when to die, do you? ''

'' Shut up you fur ball! ''

'' Fur ball? Fur ball? That's the best you can do? You're such an easy target! '' Emmett tried to hit him again but Royce dodged barely and stabbed the big man in the stomach with a knife. Emmett fell on the ground severely bleeding. After Royce saw what he did, he ran away. Rosalie hugged tightly Emmett chanting '' Please don't die, please don't die ''

'' Why? I keep yelling at you. ''

'' You yell because I keep breaking your rules. ''

'' They're stupid. I just didn't want you to know that I have a picture of you. ''

'' It's really beautiful. ''

'' You really think so? ''

'' Yes, I love you. ''

'' Always have Rosie, always have. '' she kissed him and he lost consciousness. She didn't cry then. She ran, she ran as fast as she could. When she finally reached the hotel she called an ambulance. They arrived and she led the way but when they reached the spot of the fight, Emmett was gone. All that was left from him was a puddle of blood. Rose then fell on her knees crying. The medics took her back to the hotel and repotted the case to the police station. Royce King was arrested for attempted rape and murder.

One week later, everyone returned to Forks. Rosalie Hale was never the same again.

I could end the story here but I will tell you the rest.

It's been a month since the ski trip. Rose was still ignoring all mankind but her friends knew it was because of Emmett's death. She still refused to accept his death.

One sunny day, yes it was indeed sunny; Rose went out of the building of Forks High. It was normal for her to ignore everything and anything on her way so she didn't pay much attention to the big man leaning on her BMW.

'' Hey Rosie ''

'' Get lost loser ''

'' Ouch, and here I thought you loved me. ''

'' I don't love you, I love Emmett McCarty. ''

'' Well that's my name doll. ''

'' Emmett? '' she finally looked at the man. He had Emmett's height and size but he didn't have any beard and his hair was short and curly. He was really handsome. He looked exactly like the torn painting in Emmett's hut.

'' Yes Rosie, who else? '' he smiled brightly. Then she saw that he had dumplings. The cutest dumplings she's ever seen.

'' Emmett! '' she yelled and jumped on his neck, kissing him. He smiled and kissed her back wildly. That was the first time in school when people saw Rosalie Hale show some emotion.

Right here it would be a good place to say and they lived happily ever after so I'm saying it. And they lived happily ever after

THE END

_**a/n: **__So what did you folks think? It's my first RosexEm story so don't be too harsh. Well I hope you liked it. __**Thank you for reading my story.**_

_**(: Gaby :)**_


End file.
